Lovers of Heracles
Much like his father Zeus was very permiscuous he had many lovers Malis a slave of Queen Omphale Philo daughter of Alcimedon (Unknown woman who was the mother of Agamedas by Heracles) Echidna (the half woman half serpent monster) Omphale Queen of Lydia (Unknown consort who was the mother of Agylleus) Hebe (goddess of youth and Heracles' Third Wife) Antiope a daughter of King Thestius) (Unknown woman who is also the mother of Amathes, Boeus, Bretius and Brettus by Heracles) (Unknown consort who was mother of Amathous) Bone a daughter of King Thestius) Aglaeia a daughter of King Thestius) Nicippe a daughter of King Thestius) Anthaeia a daughter of King Thestius) Meda daughter of Phylus) Laothoe a daughter of King Thestius) Eurypyle a daughter of King Thestius) Patro a daughter of King Thestius) Stratonice a daughter of King Thestius) Epilais a daughter of King Thestius) Calametis a daughter of King Thestius) Rhea (an Italian priestess) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Azon by Heracles) Bargases Marse a daughter of King Thestius) Elachaeia a daughter of King Thestius) Cabeira (a nymph) Hippo a daughter of King Thestius) Iphis a daughter of Thestius) Celtine daughter of Bretannus king of the Celts) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Chromis by Heracles) Argele a daughter of King Thestius) (Unnamed slave girl of Queen Omphale's and mother of Cleodaees by Heracles) Argele a daughter of King Thestius) Megara Heracles first wife a daughter of King Creon of Thebes) Deianeira Heracles second wife daughter of King Oeneus of Calydon) Astydameia daughter of Ormenius) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Cyrnus by Heracles) (Unknown consort who was the mother of Dexamenus by Heracles) Erato a daughter of King Thestius) Psophis a daughter of Xanthus or Eryx) Menippe a daughter of King Thestius) Lysippe a daughter of King Thestius) Dynaste Myrto daughter of Menoeteus) Lyse a daughter of King Thestius) Clytippe a daughter of King Thestius) Terpsicrate a daughter of King Thestius) Eubote a daughter of King Thestius) Exole a daughter of King Thestius) Parthenope daughter of Stymphalus) Chania (a nymph) Olympusa a daughter of King Thestius) Procris a daughter of King Thestius) Anthippe a daughter of King Thestius) Hippocrate a daughter of King Thestius) Xanthis a daughter of King Thestius) Melite (a naiad) Certhe a daughter of King Thestius) Pandela an Indian Princess Meline a daughter of King Thestius) Oreia a daughter of King Thestius) Palantho of Hyperborea Eurytelle a daughter of King Thestius) (Unknown consort who is mother of Leucites by Heracles) Aeschreis a daughter of King Thestius) Toxicrace a daughter of King Thestius) Tiphyse a daughter of King Thestius) (unknown consort who was the mother of Manto by Heracles) Asopis a daughter of King Thestius) Praxitheia a daughter of King Thestius) Nice a daughter of King Thestius) Chryseis Hesichaeia a daughter of King Thestius) Bolbe (an extremely beautiful lake goddess) Euboea a daughter of King Thestius) Iphinoe daughter of Anteus) Dyna Lavinia daughter of Evander) (Unknown consort and mother of Pandaie by Heracles) Pyrippe a daughter of King Thestius) ◾Phalius (with Helicones a daughter of King Thestius) ◾Polylaus (with Eurybia a daughter of King Thestius) ◾Promachus (with Prophis a daughter of Xanthus or Eryx) (unknown woman who is the mother of Rhopalus by Heracles) ◾Scythes(with the monster Echidna) ◾Sophax (with Tinge, wife of Antaeus) ◾Telephus (with Auge sister of Cepheus of King Tegea) ◾Teles (with Lysidice a daughter of King Thestius) ◾Teleutagores (with Eurycas a daughter of King Thestius) ◾Threpsippus (with Panopeia a daughter of King Thestius) [Chalciope) Epicaste the daughter of Augeus) Chalciope daughter of Eurypylus) Phyleis a daughter of King Thestius) Astyoche daughter of Phylas) Palantia daughter of Evander) Pyrene, daughter of King Bebrycius) Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.